


Serendipity

by LogicalHeart



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicalHeart/pseuds/LogicalHeart
Summary: When Korra becomes bound to a wheelchair, she didn't know she what she would find afterward. She didn't know that she would find peace. She didn't know that she would find comfort. She didn't know that she would find love. She didn't know she would find any of those things until she found Asami. And she would do anything in her power to make sure she never loses it.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128





	1. Prologue.

_Sometimes life drops blessings in your lap without you lifting a finger. Serendipity, they call it._

* * *

"Are you ready to go, Korra?"

Korra jumped slightly at the soft, timid voice. She knew who it belonged to, and it didn't take a genius to know who it was. She could feel Asami's hands around the handle of her wheelchair as her friends slowly approached her. Her eyes reached theirs, and she instantly felt guilty. She didn't like it when they looked at her like that. So weak and helpless, as if she could do nothing for herself. And the fact that it was true didn't make anything better for her. She was ready to get out of this hell and get back to being the Avatar.

With as much strength as she could muster, she gave them a respectful nod and a careful smile. Asami couldn't bear to see her like this, and she's been watching go on like this for weeks. There were days where Korra wouldn't even speak at all, and she would just stare out the window of her bedroom all day until it was time for her to rest. She would barely eat and didn't want to ask for help when it came to anything. But deep down, she knew that's she needed. When Korra's parents offered for her to go home, Asami was relieved when she accepted and even more pleased when she accepted her to come.

"I hope you get well soon, Korra," Mako states, staring at her with sad eyes. "Everything is going to work out just fine. I promise."

"Yeah," Bolin jumps in with Pabu perched on his shoulder. "We'll be right here waiting for you to come back to us. Pabu and I are going to you so many letters until you get sick of us. Hopefully, not too sick to the point where you start ignoring us."

Korra lets a soft laugh brush past her lips before allowing her face to return to its somber expression.

Tenzin gives her a sympathetic smile as he places a comforting hand on her shoulder, " I don't want you to rush this, Korra. Getting well should be your top priority. Jinora, the airbenders and I have everything under control until your return to Republic City."

Korra didn't like the sound of that. Being patient was never one of her strong traits. She wanted to fight, more than anything. She wanted to do her job as the Avatar to protect and keep balance in the world. She was tired of feeling defeated all of the time. But this was different. It was like there was no will for her to go on anymore. It was like all the life had been drained out of her day. Deep down, she knew she was never going to be the same again. But that wasn't going to stop her from trying. She would never give up, no matter how bad things looked.

Korra nods once more to her companions before finding herself stare dully at her lap, waiting for Asami to make a move. Asami gives everyone one last look before helping Korra board the boat. The trip to the South Pole was silent, not that Asami expected it not to be. She didn't mind it though; she just laced her fingers through hers and held them until she ordered her away. It was strange how relaxing Asami made her feel without barely trying. Korra was thankful for her, more grateful than she could ever imagine. Without her comfort and support, she knew that she would indeed be lost. She needed that. She needed that for as long as she could keep it.

A smile brushes past her lips as she feels Asami's thumb brush across the back of her hand. It made her feel less empty inside, knowing that she could still smile through all of this. Asami noticed that and couldn't help her smile.

"Korra," she whispers to her, making her eyes slowly raise to meet hers. "I hope you know that I meant what I said not too long ago. If you ever need anything, I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere."

For a moment, Korra could feel her heartbeat increase at her words. A slight shiver runs down her spine as she watches Asami's breath hitch, her lips parting slightly. Before she could get more lost into the moment, Korra clears her throat and pulls her hand away to set it back on her lap, "I know. Thank you." Asami gives her a respectful nod and stands up before leaving to provide Korra with space. And as she walks away, Korra looks at the path she takes and whispers, "You don't know how much I need you right now."

* * *

Being back home was strange to Korra. It had been so long since she's been to the South Pole, and it was like coming back to a strange place. She knew that Katara would be ready for her first thing in the morning, so she was mentally preparing herself for what was to come tomorrow. She hated this; she hated this so much that it was insufferable. She's the Avatar for spirit's sake; this shouldn't be happening to her. Why was this happening to her?

"Do you need anything, Korra?" Asami asked from behind her from the doorway., watching as Korra stare out another window. Naga's giant head rested on her lap, whimpering at her companion's sadness. The sun had gone down, the beautiful southern lights soaring across the sky. At least she had something nice to look at for a change. Korra turned her head slightly over her shoulder, barely glancing at Asami.

"If it's not too much to ask..." Korra stops short before turning her head back to the window. "Never mind."

"Korra, you can ask me anything."

"Did you mean it?" She whispers under her breath, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill out her eyes. "What you said?"

Asami's heart was torn by how broken she sounded. She knew Korra was strong and would always be strong in her eyes; nothing could ever change that. But she knew that a stubborn part of her wanted to do things on her own. Asami respected that and even admired her more for it, but she knew there were things even the Avatar couldn't do, and that's why she would be there for her no matter what.

"Yes. I meant it, every word."

Asami swallows the lump that forms in her throat, a little afraid by Korra's sudden silence. She's about to leave to give her some privacy before Korra whispers, "I need to take a bath. Can...can you help me?"

Asami feels her heartbeat stop for a mere moment before smiling softly, "Of course."

Naga moves out of the way as Asami grabs the wheelchair's handle to take her down the hallway of her home. She tried to make her footsteps light, trying her best not to wake anyone. She knew Korra didn't want anyone to dote on her, and that's what it was all about in the end for Asami. Whatever was best for Korra, whatever she needed, Asami would do everything in her power. And right now, it was a nice drawn bath.

Asami walks to the tub as Korra waited in her wheelchair, eyes now staring at her lap once more. She hated seeing her like this; it broke her heart even to see Korra so down and broken. She despised Zaheer for doing this to her. The prison was mercy in her eyes for his crimes. She wanted to see him suffer as he made her suffer. She wanted to see him committed to every harsh punishment there was before he finally met his end. She had never felt this kind of hatred for anyone in a long time, but that was Korra's effect on her.

She didn't deserve this, and she didn't deserve this at all.

Asami sets the soap and sponge on the counter and touched the tub's faucets to get the warm water running before turning around and making her way back to Korra's chair, waiting patiently for Korra to tell her what she needed, "Are you ready?"

Korra just nodded in silence, not wanting to say much anymore. The moment was already embarrassing enough for her. Without a word, Korra reaches for the hem of her shirt and tosses it over her head. Asami feels her breath hitch as she watches Korra unwrap the bindings that surrounded her supple breasts. Asami couldn't help but let her gaze linger on her bare back, the scars that littered them, the ones that will never fade. There was one that went across her shoulder blade that made her want to cry. The wounds were an embodiment of what she was willing to give to others, inclined to provide the world. If Asami didn't know then, she knew now that Korra was the most selfless person she ever knew.

Korra sighed deeply as she released the restraints on her hair and let it flow loosely down her back and over her chest. She placed her clothes neatly on the counter before resting her back against her chair. She closes her eyes and wraps her arms around herself before nodding, silently telling Asami that she had her permission. Asami bent down and placed her hands on Korra's side, feeling her bare skin under her fingertips. Her eyes look up at Korra's face, feeling her shiver under her soft touch.

"Is this okay?" Asami whispers, letting her hands rest on the waistband of her pants. Korra nods softly but couldn't help but groan in slight pain as Asami slides down her pants to pool at her feet. Asami doesn't let her gaze leave her face as she continues to undress her, wanting her to be as comfortable as possible. She stands up and brings Korra's arm around her neck for support. Surprisingly, Korra could support some of her weight. Asami admired her commitment to show strength, even in her darkest times. "Let me know if it's too much."

"I can do this," Korra says through gritted teeth as Asami helps her settle down on the tub's ledge. It took a while, but Asami finally managed to get her in and get her in a comfortable position. Korra grunted in pain as she slipped into the hot water. Suddenly, all Asami wanted to do was take care of her. Korra settled into the tub and leaned back against the marble when she was situated, "Thank you, Asami."

"Of course," Asami dipped the washcloth in the water and began lightly washing Korra's chest.

"You don't have to do that," Korra stopped her, trying to take the fabric from her hands.

"It's alright, Korra. I don't mind," Asami assured her, continuing her movements.

"This is nice," Korra breathed through her nose, closing her eyes. "It feels very nice."

"Good," Asami ran water over her muscular arm. "I'm glad it's helping you."

"It's you that's helping me, Asami."

"Oh," Asami blushed, taking in her praises. "It's what friends are for."

"I suppose you're right."

Asami continued to wash Korra's arms, chest, her face, never going below the region. Her eyes were closed the entire time. She couldn't help but notice the scars that would never fade away, the wounds scourged into her skin. Asami let her gaze travel still as she traced the faded diagonal scar with her eyes.

"You are so brave, Korra, " Asami ran her fingers through her wet hair, twirling the silky strands around her fingers. "I hope you know that. The world is so lucky to have you as their Avatar."

Korra opens her eyes slowly at her words, staring at the ceiling, "All my life, I just wanted to be the Avatar, " Korra said, her expression grew serious. "It's all I ever wanted to know. And now..." Korra closes her eyes again and sinks lower into the tub. "I just don't know if I'm worthy of being anything right now."

"Don't say that about yourself, Korra," Asami whispered, their hands intertwining underneath the water. "It may not mean much to you, but to me, you're incredible. You're an amazing person, and I can't imagine my life without you in it. Don't give up yet, Korra, because I'm not giving up on you."

"I'm...I'm scared, Asami. What if you're wrong, " Korra whispered back, feeling her breath ghost over her lips. "What if I'm not the woman you think I am?"

"You are," Asami placed her hand on Korra's cheek, smiling sadly. "I know you are."

"I don't want to let you down," Korra leaned into her touch and shook her head in her hand. "I don't want to lose you."

Asami felt her heart burst at her words and couldn't help but let her head lean against hers, pulling her in a close embrace. Korra let her hands wrap around her wrist, holding them close to her chest. Asami turns her head to let her nose linger on her hair, inhaling her scent.

"Good because I'm not going anywhere."

And for the first time in weeks, Korra let herself cry in Asami's arms.

* * *

_"The Avatar cycle ends here and now!"_

_Korra's eyes whip open, instantly feeling restraints on her arms. Her muscles clench tightly as she feels a familiar sensation seep through her body. It was the poison, making its course down into her skin. Korra_ _could only hear the blood pulsing in a rush through her ears. The chaos around her was evident that her senses were obscured. Weapons and other machinery have collided. Some are in flames, and others were disappearing in the thick black smoke. Airbenders are running for cover away from their position. Some are dropping to the ground for protection. Many bleed from scraps and wounds. An airbender ducks down to the ground, looking terrified. Everyone seems terrified._

_"Korra!"_

_What is going on?_

_Korra looks around and notices the trees that hovered over her, burning ever so brightly. She then realizes where she is and what was happening. She was back in Nothern Air Temple, lying in the middle of the battlefield, watching as the fight rages. Her eyes were on the blood that curves around her forearm and down her arms, dripping on her lap. She knows he should feel pain, but she can't find a way to understand or process it. She's numb._

_"Korra..."_

_She hears her voice this time, forcing her to look up. The sight that beheld her broke her heart into a million pieces. It was him, holding onto Asami as he stared at her with cold eyes. She knew who it belonged to, and that alone frightened her. Her gaze trailed up, and he starts to shake uncontrollably. The skies rain with explosions, covering everything in black smoke, and right in front of her was Zaheer with Asami in his clutches, squeezing the life out of her._

_"As...Asami," She could barely make out her words._

_"Korra," Her voice called through strangled breaths._

_Zaheer's gaze met hers, and the grip he had grown tighter. He began squeezing the life out of her body, and her eyes bulged immediately as she thrashed her arms around. He just squeezed harder._

_"Stop it, please!" Korra gaped at the sight as she struggled to scramble to her feet._

_Asami's throat felt like a twig that he could snap at any moment. He would have loved to see her lifeless body on the ground, under his command. Zaheer forced pressure into the pulse point of her skin and tried to pop it with strength. She tried to speak, but she couldn't._

_"Take me," Korra fell back to her knees, begging for her mercy. "I'll do anything! Just let her go!"_

_"I told you I would defeat you, one way or another," Zaheer took a second to look at Korra before she heard a large snap. And a thud followed after. She didn't look; it would kill her to see her that way. To see life in those beautiful eyes fade away. Asami was gone. She was gone, and he did nothing to prevent it. And in an instant, Korra's eyes began to glow a bright white aura, tears falling down her cheek. The chains bound to her wrist grow tighter, making her completely helpless. She watches Zaheer surround the air her head, prepared to snuff the life out of her as well._

_"Farewell, Avatar Korra."_

_And then, it all fades to black._

Korra leans up and instantly screams, Naga quickly jumping up to her feet at the sound. Cold sweat poured down her back, and she sighed deeply, running a hand over her face. The thought was always the same, and she'd had it several times over the past couple of weeks. It was an automatic movement when her eyelids opened. For a moment, she stared at the ceiling. She relived every ounce of sadness, every pang of grief before she calmed down, trying to steady her breathing. She jumps softly when she hears a soft knock at her door.

"Korra?" She heard Asami's voice on the other side of the room before hearing her walk in. "Is everything ok?" She wasted no time making her way to Korra's side, who was already accompanied by Naga. Korra quickly wiped away her tears, averting Asami's gaze. She didn't want her to see her like this; she had already seen her cry once enough today.

"I'm fine," Korra sniffled, crossing her arms. "Just a stupid dream."

"Are you sure?" Asami placed a hand on her forearm, feeling Korra shiver under her touch. "You know you can tell me anything. I just want to be here for you, Korra."

Korra's eyes met her green ones, and she couldn't help the emotions that overwhelmed her. Her shoulders shook as she began to sob uncontrollably, "I can't do this, Asami!" She exclaimed, clutching the sheets between her fingers tightly. "Spirits, I hate this! I hate being weak and helpless!"

"Korra, you're not weak." Asami tried to assure her.

"I am, I'm the worst Avatar ever. I can't even get up to go to the bathroom with someone carrying me."

Naga whimpered at her words as Asami sat beside her, pulling her into a tight embrace, "You're not weak, Korra. You have never been, and you never will be. I know this is hard, but I'm here for you. And I'm not gonna stop being here for you. You'll get through this, I promise."

"Asami..." Korra felt more tears slide down her cheek while she clutched onto Asami's hand. "I don't know what I would do without you. I..."

"I'm right here, Korra. I'm right here." She whispers to soothingly, the final fog of her nightmare fading away. They sat like that for a few moments, holding each other close as Korra cried. She never felt so vulnerable yet safe with anyone like this before. It was like she was the essential thing that was keeping her sane at the moment. That kept her connected to the world.

"Asami?"

"Yes?"

Korra's gaze lifts to meet hers, feeling slightly embarrassed for what she was about to ask her, "Can...can you stay with me for tonight?"

She assumes Asami's going to look at her differently, maybe call her insane. But she doesn't do that at all. Instead, she pulls Korra in her arms and lay back, holding her close. Korra doesn't hesitate to wrap her arms around her waist. She didn't want to let her go; she wanted her to stay as close as possible. She sighs deeply as Asami nuzzles her nose against her neck. It didn't take long for Korra to close her eyes again, though she never loosened her grip. It was then that Asami knew that Korra's road to recovery was undoubtedly a tough one.


	2. Prologue II.

_"The most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched, they must be felt with the heart."_

* * *

_"Asami..."_

_The morning sunlight poured through the window as she awoke to a familiar caress. Strong hands were stroking down her arms and rested firmly on hip her hips. She felt soft lips brush against her neck while gliding her hands down her thighs, sending shivers down her spine. Asami sighed in content, knowing where this was headed._

_Asami turned to face the most exotic woman in the world; her blue eyes filled with love and lust were burning holes into her soul. Asami's hands instinctively reached up to explore her shirtless body. Her chest and abs were so hard and strong like it was crafted from the spirits themselves. Every time she woke up to this beautiful woman in her bed, she couldn't understand how lucky she was to have her in her life. She needed her to know how she treasured her, how much she valued her. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's neck and meshed their lips together._

_Korra kissed her with passion and abandon. Growling against her lips, she slowly lifted Asami's shirt past her breasts and placed gentle kisses on them. She felt her teeth nip and tug at her skin, causing her to throw her head back in ecstasy. Encouraged by her reaction, Korra cupped her breasts in her strong hands and kneaded them. Asami's skin was on fire. Korra began to devour her mouth as her right hand started tracing a line down her body towards her warm center. She grazed her mound, and Asami's hips bucked up to meet her hand. It had become painfully obvious how much she wanted Korra, how much she needed her._

_"I love you," Korra whispered. "I will always love you."_

Asami's eyes pop open instantly, sweat still evident on her body as she was still in Korra's embrace, unaware of her turmoil. She was still asleep, and Asami didn't dare move to wake her. It wasn't like she was getting much more sleep than her anyway. She sighed and shifted under the sheets, her body brushing against hers. Oddly enough, Asami didn't find this strange. She just looked at her, brushing a strand of hair away from her beautiful face.

She looked so peaceful and so comfortable with her. Asami could feel her hot breath brushing against the skin of her forehead, and it made her heart flutter when she felt her hands touch the bare skin of her waist ever so softly. This feeling, she couldn't explain it. Everything about her was driving her insane, not to mention the dream. It was...spirits; it was exhilarating.

Asami couldn't help but think about how nice it felt to wake up in her arms. Mindlessly, she brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes, breathing in her scent while letting her body siphon the heat from her body. She was in a euphoria state, and a part of her wished they could stay, just like this, forever. At least at this moment, Korra was at peace. And that's all she wanted for her.

Asami looked at Korra, noticed how close they were, and leaned forward before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, "You'll always be safe with me, Korra."

She slowly crawled out of bed, not trying to awake her as she quietly slips out the room. She walks down the hallway of the water temple, not wanting to disturb anyone else. She immediately realized it was futile when she noticed her mother sitting alone in the dining room. Her head was hung low, and she looked as if she didn't get enough sleep last night, either. Guess it was a thing going around for everyone.

"Senna?" Asami called her name, making her look up quickly to face her. "Is everything alright?"

She breathed a laugh and brushed off her concern with a wave of her hand, "Oh, I'm fine. Just having a little trouble getting my day started, you know? It's kind of hard to focus on anything when my daughter is fighting this battle."

"I understand," Asami smiled softly. "It's been hard on everyone."

"But you've been making it easier for her," Senna said matter of factly. "I know Korra's been having a hard time with a few things, and you've been with her every step of the way. I can't think of any way to possibly thank you for all you've done for our little girl."

"It's nothing she wouldn't do for me," Asami went over to Senna and bent down in front of her, placing a comforting hand on her lap. "And there's no need to thank me. I want to be here for Korra for as long as she needs me."

Senna looked at Asami, and her eyes began to water, her hands overlapping hers, "You have no idea what you're doing for her. You may not think so now, but Korra needs you now more than ever. I need to know..."

"I would never leave her," Asami interrupted, shaking her head. "I would do anything for her, anything she asked of me. There's nothing that could keep me away from her." Asami was a little taken back by the amount of emotion she poured out of her but didn't regret what she said. She meant every word.

"I'm sure Korra wouldn't have it any other way," Senna smiled again, clutching onto her hand tighter. "You're exactly what she needs right now in this dark time of her life."

"She needs all of us," Asami clarified, pulling Senna into an embrace. "And we'll be there for whatever she needs."

Senna lays her chin on her shoulder and returns the gesture, whispering, "The sun will rise on her again. I know it."

* * *

"Come on, Korra, keep pushing. You can do this!"

It was almost the end of Korra's first session with Katara, and she was feeling the pressure that it was inflicting on her body. She was pushing her to the max that she hasn't reached in a long time, and although Korra appreciated her for it, there was apart of her that wondered if all of this was worth the trouble or not. Korra gritted her teeth and began lifting her leg against the weights again. She slumped back against the seat once she was done and let out a massive huff of air. She could feel her heart thumping wildly in my chest from the physical exertion, but the high was worth it. She admitted that she missed this feeling.

"That was great, Korra," Asami leaned in close to whisper in her ear conspiratorially, making Korra shiver lightly. She was left to think about the odd itch that seemed to shoot through her body as she reveled in her closeness. She was glad that Asami was here with her. She didn't know how much of her sanity she would've had left if she hadn't been here today. "That was a big step."

"Not big enough," Korra shook her head, eyes still shut tightly. Her entire body was covered in sweat, an indication that she was doing everything she could to get herself together. "I need to do more."

"I don't want you to overwork yourself, Korra," Katara's words echoed as her hands moved to her shoulders. "I know you want to recover as fast as possible, but these types of things can't always be rushed.

"I just..." Korra tensed up slightly, not quite willing to admit how this was affecting her. "It's just... I'm afraid."

"Afraid? Of what?" Asami asked softly, and Korra nearly jumped out of her skin. Her mouth was directly beside her ear. Her hot breath on her skin did things to her body; she didn't want to examine too closely right at the moment, so she just shrugged.

Korra didn't look up when she spoke. "Not to discredit your therapeutic abilities Katara, but I just think I may never walk again.."

She realized vaguely that Asami moved to kneel in front of me, "You don't believe you can?"

"I've accepted the fact I might not be able to."

Up this close, Korra couldn't stop herself from staring at her. Her face was pure beauty, eyes that could easily bend anyone into her will, "I just don't want to fail, not at this." Korra bent down her head down in shame.

Katara's fingers tangled in her hair as she smiled softly, "You can't fail at something if you don't try, dear. And it's going to happen. You will fail at something, but you have to get back up and try again. That's what matters in the end. How hard you fight back, how far you're willing to go. We believe in you, Korra, but it doesn't matter if you don't believe in yourself."

Korra looked up at the two of them to see them smiling at her. She slowly turned slightly to the left of her to see the seemingly daunting stretch of rubber trail with handrails flanking each side. She could feel her legs start to give away as her hands' flail, reaching out for the handlebars, her arms supporting her entire body weight.

"Take your time, Korra. Take as long as you need," Asami tells her soothingly.

Korra takes a deep breath and shakes her head. "I-I can't do it, Asami."

She moved in front of her and placed both of her hands on her arms. After a moment, Asami looked up at Korra expectantly, inching her face almost imperceptibly toward hers.

"I'm here for you," she whispered, her voice soft and quiet. "I know you can do this."

"Ok," Korra said a bit breathlessly. Inwardly, she grimaced. She thought she sounded ridiculous. Asami moved out of the way and allowed Katara to do her job.

"Ready?" Katara asked quietly, her eyes searching Korra's for the truth. She nodded in response.

"Good," she finally smiled as she moved her hands down her lower leg and placed them on her thighs, applying pressure with her hands' palms and the tips of her fingers. Korra could feel slight pressure, but mostly it was nothing but numbness. You know when you're sitting in an uncomfortable position for too long, and one of your extremities' fall asleep' and suddenly it's tingling all over? Well, that's kind of what it felt like for Korra; only the tingling was not as intense.

"Try now," Katara whispered as Korra stared intently at her toes. It didn't matter how long she looked at them; it was impossible. They weren't budging. They were not picking up on the signals her brain was sending them.

"I can't, Katara," Korra grunted, trying her best to move them.

"Ok," Katara nodded and nodded to Asami, moved away from near to the other side of the rails. "Close your eyes."

"Katara..." Korra sighed in defeat.

"Just do it, please, for me?" Asami quirked a brow at her, and she couldn't resist. She gave her a reluctant nod.

"Now, relax. Breathe." Katara asked politely.

Korra did.

"Now, picture yourself being able to move your legs. Think of yourself being in an open field; there's no one but you. Try something small, try moving your toe, and we'll go from there."

Korra waited for a few moments, trying her best to do what she asked. That was the main thing on her mind, not disappointing her. Or Asami.

And then, for a moment, it moved. Her toe moved.

"Katara..." Korra breathed out.

"I know," she whispered. "Now, try to make your way to Asami. Take your time."

Korra's eyes looked up to see Asami standing on the opposite of the room. Her fingers clutched onto the railings on the side of her tightly. She knew what had to be done; she knew the steps that needed to be taken. And she was willing to take them. She closed her eyes tightly and let out a deep breath. She lifted her left leg first, feeling her muscles clench tightly in pain. Korra immediately lets a grunt of pain as she sets down her first step, her lengthy hair flowing over her face.

"It hurts," Korra grunts, feeling the toll it was taking on her.

"I know," Katara said soothingly. "But you can do this. One step at a time."

"I'll be right here," Asami said, making Korra slowly open her eyes again. "I'm not going anywhere until you're right here with me."

Korra felt her heart swell in her chest from her words. There was something about Asami that made Korra feel invincible. As if she could do anything. She didn't want to let her down. She would do anything to make her happy. Asami wanted to see her walk; she wanted that more than anything in the world. It was all she's been hoping forever since this has happened to her. She needed everything to go right for Korra, at least once in her life.

With another agonizing effort, Korra took a step forward and let her other footstep forward. But before she could move her left, she stumbled and slipped, quickly losing her footing. Asami immediately made a move to help her, but Katara stopped her, shaking her head. She knew that this was something she had to do on her own. Korra lets another grunt brush past her lips, using all the strength in her arms to pull herself back together and continue her path.

"I'm right here," Asami whispers, feeling her tears at her eyes' brim. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was doing it. For the first time in months, Korra was walking. And before she knew it, Korra slowly opened her eyes to see Asami staring at her with a proud smile tugging on the corner of her lips. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest when she realized that she was now in her embrace, arms wrapped around her waist.

"Asami did I..." Korra breathed out as Asami held her tight against her chest.

"Yes, you did," Asami sighed, feeling more tears glide down her cheek. "I'm so proud of you, Korra."

Katara smiled wistfully at the scene while Asami holds Korra with all the strength she could muster. Korra held her close with one hand on her waist and the other on the railings. She brushed her nose against her shoulder, inhaling her scent. She knew that the path of recovery wasn't going to be easy, far from it. But she knew that she wouldn't have it any other way, as long as she had Asami to guide her.

* * *

"You're quiet today, Korra. Everything alright?" Asami's voice rang through Korra's head, pivoting her focus back to her.

Korra chuckled, "This is how I focus, Asami. Get off my back." Korra closed her eyes as she continued her handstand push-ups, her muscles pulsing from her movement. She's been going on like this for a few weeks, and her change was apparent. She was learning how to move around a lot better and rarely felt any pain. She felt more...alive. And that was rare, and it was all because of Asami. Korra couldn't understand why she was affecting her this way, but she was. There were no words to express how grateful she was for her.

"You did great, Korra. You're looking strong as ever," Asami stood in front of me to fix the small piece of hair that was in front of her face once she was seated again.

Korra managed to grin at her.

"What?" She asked as she smoothed out her hair and ran her hand along her hairline.

"Just like your touch. You're very soft," Korra took Asami's hand in hers and ran her thumb over her knuckles. The whole room dissolved into no one but them. They were the only two who mattered, and they didn't even know where they were anymore, nor did they care. They felt themselves drawing a little closer, their faces inches away from each other.

"What are you doing, Korra?" Asami asked, her breath hitting her lips.

"I'm… I don't know." Korra replied seriously.

"We can't," Asami's mind began to go blank from the closeness.

"Why not?" Korra asked as inched closer to her lips.

"I…I…"

Their hands never left each other, and Asami was happy to keep it there. Korra's arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Korra!" A voice boomed from their left, and they both jerked slightly in their spot.

Spirits...

They both pulled apart, faces flushed from nervousness. Tenzin came in with a small smile on his lips before instantly pulling Korra in a tight embrace, "It's so good to see you back on your feet."

"It's good to be back on them; it's been a tough road."

"So I've heard," Tenzin places a gentle hand on her shoulder, his gaze lingering on Asami. "I'm just glad you weren't alone through it all."

Asami's cheek reddens at his words, knowing there was a double meaning behind them. She cleared her throat and gave Tenzin a respectful nod while keeping her gaze averted, "It's good to see you too, Tenzin. I'll leave you two some time to catch up." Korra wanted to stop her. She took a small step towards her direction, but she ended up staying put and watch her walk out of the room without sparing another glance.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything," Tenzin said, his brow quirked at Korra.

"No, you didn't," Korra tried to fake a smile but failed miserably.

Tenzin wanted to ask more but decided not to pry. Instead, he gave her another kind smile and said, "Well, good. I was hoping to catch you alone so that we can meditate. My mother says that you haven't been connected with your Avatar spirit for a while. I thought that I would at least try to help if that was possible."

Korra didn't want to admit it to anyone, but apart of her didn't mind that part. She was too focused trying to work her two legs again to event think about her Avatar spirit. Still, there was a hollow shell inside of her that she knew was there, and she thought it couldn't hurt to at least try. It was her duty, after all. Korra gave Tenzin a timid nod and let him set up the small room for them to relax.

The two of them soon sat in the middle of the room in silence before Tenzin said, "Deep breaths, Korra. Concentrate."

She could feel the candle's small flames rub against her skin, making her sweat just a bit. She did what Tenzin was telling her to do, concentrating on her breathing. She knew what she had to do to focus, but she just couldn't. Her mind was focused on something else.

"Think about what connects you to this world," Tenzin speaks calmly. "What keeps you attached?"

_"Korra..."_

_She's standing in the middle of a void, lifting her head as Asami calls her name once more to see her staring at her._

_"Asami?" Korra says her name without hesitance as if it has fallen from her lips a million times._

_Asami looks at her, a look filled with desperation and desire, and Korra couldn't explain the feeling that took over her. She watches her chest slowly rise and fall. She wants to touch it. Wants to run her fingers along the apex of her breasts, lying exposed before her. She wants to trace a path up his neck, along with his pulse. She edges closer to her, close enough to inhale the scent that is uniquely Asami. Her scent is comfort. Her scent is home._

_Her breath hitches in her chest. She is the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. How has she not realized that fact until now? She is made more attractive because of her vulnerability. Her impermanence. She is more beautiful because she can be taken away. Because someday she will be gone. So Korra will have her, as long as she needed her._

_Without hesitation, Korra zeroes in on her parted lips; they are warm and soft against hers. Asami draws her in, dips her head, and barely brushes her bottom lip against Korra's. She lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and Asami breathes her in. She is gone. There is no point in resisting. Asami melts into the kiss, wrapping an arm around Korra's neck. She could do this for days. This is the way a kiss is supposed to feel: heat and passion. There is a need sensed in the kiss and want and lust. But most of all, there is love._

_"Korra..."_

_She relishes her grip in her hair. Korra's hand gently clasps against her thigh. The cotton beneath her fingers is soft, the flesh beneath even smoother. Asami pulls hers close, their chest flushed together, and her lips running down along her jaw. She nuzzles her nose along the sensitive skin of his neck and kisses the dip where her neck meets her shoulder._

_Korra's fingers release their grip on her hair, and she traces her vertebrae upward._

_"Korra?" Another voice calls her, one she's a little familiar with._

_Korra jumps slightly, stilling her hands against her ribs and staring up at her. Asami's long black hair drops down around her, partly shielding her breasts from Korra's gaze. She's memorizing the way she looks right now. She is burning the image into her brain. She always wants to remember the exact blush across her chest, the pattern of freckles on her skin, just like this._

_"I'm yours, Korra," she whispers against her lips. "Always."_

"Korra!" Tenzin's voice boomed, causing her to jerk in her spot and lost her focus. Her breathing hitch as she began to drown in a pool of embarrassment. "Are you alright?"

She turns around and wipes the small bead of sweat off her brow and turns her face away to hide it from him, "I'm...I'm fine."

"Oh," Tenzin looked at Korra for a moment and just smiled. "I see."

"What do you mean?" Korra feigned stupidity.

He laughed at her, "Don't look so embarrassed. I think Asami would be lucky to have you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she breathed, running a nervous hand through her long hair.

"For the first time in a long time, I finally see some light back in your eyes," He looked at her somberly. "I know it's Asami's presence that's doing it for you."

"Tenzin, it's too soon for that, and I haven't even…" Korra was at a loss for words because he was right. "I just want to be sure."

His eyebrows rose into his hair, and he took another pull from his water bottle, "Your destinies are intertwined, Korra. Don't fight it."

Korra tried to respond, but she couldn't find the words.

As they got more comfortable with each other, Korra was sure that they would probably slip up, and people would make assumptions, but she was ok with that. Deep down, Korra knew that Tenzin was right. There was something about Asami that made her feel like anything was possible. She knew that a part of Asami felt the same, and harbored the same feeling of fear. Korra knew that many people weren't going to be happy about this, but she found that she didn't care. She didn't care about anything at that moment but Asami.

And suddenly, Korra's heart took off like a lightning storm.

* * *

It doesn't take long for Korra to find her, all alone basking in the pale moonlight on the balcony of her bedroom. Asami thought it was a lovely spot. It was far away and secluded from the town, plenty of privacy. Asami enjoyed her time back in the South Pole. The people there accepted her with open arms; it almost felt like home. Korra doesn't see it entirely, but she could see the corner of her lips lift in a small smile. Spirits, she's beautiful. That's what Korra tells herself as she watches her from a distance. Asami notices she's there but doesn't speak first. She wanted to give her that chance.

"I thought I'd find you here," Korra says cooly, slowly approaching her.

"Yeah," she sighs, tightening the straps of her robe. "There's something about the southern lights that put me at ease."

"It does tend to have that effect on people," Korra smiles as Asami laughs a little.

After a small shared laugh, the awkward silence began to emerge. Korra didn't know what else she could say to her. Bringing up their almost kiss was not it for her. At least not now. So instead, she stood beside her on the balcony and just looked ahead.

"I know people won't accept us," she says suddenly. "But I can't pretend that I don't feel anything for you." Her gaze looked over to him and thought for a moment. She knew that she was putting her heart on the line, but a part of her didn't care. Reason screamed at her to stay distant and stay safe so that she couldn't get hurt, but her heart, for the first time, really fought back against her sense. It wanted Korra, _she_ wanted Korra, and even with the time they had spent together, she couldn't imagine pushing her away without allowing herself to see what could become of this.

"How do I seem to you, Korra? Do I seem self-aware and strong and unshakable?" Korra's face became confused, not sure how what she was asking related to what she said prior. Her eyes were searching hers for answers.

"Yeah… I guess."

"I'm not scared of you. I'm scared of the intensity of my feelings for you, genuinely just letting go and trusting someone so completely with my heart for the first time in a long time. I'm afraid of not being in complete control," Her smile became rueful. "I don't know what this means, but I just know that there's a part of me that needs you around me."

Korra was just staring at Asami. It unnerved her, only because she'd opened myself so much to her, and in her silence, she couldn't tell if it was what she wanted to hear or not. Suddenly she couldn't stand still; she couldn't stand the lack of conversation. She couldn't take Korra's bright, soulful eyes staring at her. And then she spoke.

"I thought my life was over." Asami turned; Korra was standing perfectly; still, fists clenched, her gaze had drifted down to the water in front of them. "Looking back, I did a lot of things looking back that I'm not proud of." Asami could hear the raw pain in Korra's voice; it cracked and strained against her words. "And I was already dealing with so much before..." Korra paused, and Asami saw that she had an inner war within herself. Korra's eyes looked up at her in anguish. "And there were times where I gave up completely. I wanted to die. I didn't have a reason to live anymore." Korra let out a long sigh. Asami felt tears in her eyes. She could feel Korra's pain in her words, and she wanted nothing more than to comfort her.

"But when I'm with you, it gives me hope, and I can't explain it. And there will be people who don't understand what we have, but it doesn't matter to me. You can be as scared of your emotions as you much as you want. I'll be here with you every step of the way and give you whatever I can, but don't give up on me. Don't give up on us. Just be with me, for as much as I can give you," And with that, Asami slowly pulled Korra in an embrace and held her as tightly as she could manage. Korra's arms lifted and gripped her back.

"I can't promise I won't have moments when I stumble," Korra whispers. "When my self-doubts eat away at me, but I won't give up on you as long as you don't give up on me." Korra's grip tightened. Emotions flooded them both, having opened up to each other, something neither had done for a long time. Korra slid a hand to Asami's and clasped onto it tightly. She made Asami's heart beat a little faster, made her feel warm and protected. Korra didn't notice how close they were until she felt Asami's nose brush against her own.

And before she knew it, Asami's fingers were suddenly sliding up the back of Korra's neck and into her hair, before guiding her mouth down to hers. Their lips moved together in a velvet dance. It wasn't demanding or hungry, just kissing to explore the feelings brewing between them. Heat. Wanting. Need. Desperation.

Korra tightened her arms around Asami, bending her head to enjoy the kiss better. Asami's fingers tangled further in her hair, allowing Korra to delve further. They tasted each other, exploring intimately in every way possible. They didn't know what the future held for both of them, but they knew they would have each other for as long as they needed. And for right now, they would savor this moment for all it was worth.


	3. I.|A Lover's Embrace

Korra looks at the smoldering flames that resided in the palm of her hands, looking at the last remaining letters that were stacked neatly on her desk. She didn't read them yet, of course, but she couldn't help but smile a little at how sweet everyone was being. They had written her almost every chance they got, and she couldn't even be decent enough to respond back. She knew they would understand but that didn't make what she did any better. She should at least write them once, to let them know that she was on the road to getting better.

Months had passed since Korra had taken the first few steps of recovery and she could honestly say that the journey was far from easy. Healing sessions were a lot better now, considering that she was able to move around again. And ever since she could, she was becoming a constant workhorse. She was used to it, sure. It's not like she hasn't been like this before, but it was something that she had to get adjusted to again. Korra wanted to get better, stronger even. She wanted to be stronger than ever, but she knew that it was easier said than done.

Even with all the time that's passed, she still couldn't go into the Avatar State. Katara said it could be because her body wasn't fully healed yet, but Korra thought otherwise. It was just another one of those things that she failed as the Avatar. She had failed over and over again, and it was starting to get to the point that Korra became numb to it. She missed being in the Avatar State. She missed that feeling of that pain being nullified and her strength getting exhilarated. She missed that rush and how powerful she felt. It has been a long time since she's felt anything like that.

Korra ran her hand through her sweaty hair and couldn't help but wince from the contact. It was still hard to move around without moaning or groaning in pain.

She jumped slightly when she heard a soft knock at the door, hearing her father's voice on the other side, "Korra? Tenzin's ready to see you if you're still up for it."

"I'll be right there, Dad."

Tonraq poked his head in and his brows furrowed in concern, "Are you alright, Korra?"

She didn't try to deny it. Not that she could if she wanted to. It was written all over her face the distress she was in. Slipping inside her bedroom, Tonraq closes the door behind him and sits next to his daughter on her bed, putting a supportive hand on her shoulder, "You know you can talk to me about anything, Korra."

"I know, Dad," Korra sighs in frustration. "I can talk to you and everyone else that's worried about me."

"You kind of make it hard not to," Tonraq jokes in order to lighten the mood. Korra grins a little at his effort.

"It's just...I just hope everything goes right with my training session today. I don't want to disappoint."

"Korra," He pulls his daughter by the shoulder and holds her against his chest. "You could never disappoint anybody, especially me and your mother. No matter what, we will always be proud of what you have accomplished." He looks at the purple bruise that formed on her collarbone and sighs. "You've been overextending yourself for too long, my daughter."

Tenzin and Asami had been helping Korra with her training, and Korra was relentless. She pushed herself beyond her physical limits. When her arms felt like lead weights, she coaxed herself into practicing her bending some more. Some days she worked so hard she ended up in tears. She'd sit there sweating from every pore and cry her eyes out while Asami held her and rubbed her back soothingly. Half the time, she didn't even know what she was crying about, but it was still good to let it out every now and then. Plus, Asami didn't seem to mind. She never did.

"Not far enough or my airbending wouldn't suck right now," Korra breathes through her nose. "I'm literally the worst Avatar ever."

"I'm sure there were worse."

Korra looks up at her dad and sees a hint of a smile playing on his lips, making her roughly bump his shoulders, "Not funny, Dad."

"Sorry," He smiles apologetically.

"What if..." Korra sighs tiredly. "What if I'm not the same? What if I'll never be the same again and I just end up failing all over again?"

"Korra," He rubs her back soothingly. "No matter how hard you try, you're going to fail at something."

"I know that's what everyone keeps telling me but it doesn't make me feel any better."

"No," He clarified. "It makes you feel like everybody else."

Korra laughs exasperatedly, "But I'm not supposed to be like everybody else, am I?"

"No," Tonraq puts his hands on her shoulder once more and forces her to face him. "And that's okay. Korra, when I saw you that day, feeling your lifeless body in my arms, it was the most terrifying thing I have ever experienced. I thought I had lost my little girl forever. But... look at you. You're here. You're fighting to get your life back on track and shows how remarkably resilient and strong you are, and I'm proud to call you my daughter."

Korra smiles wistfully at her father as she feels the tears leave the brim of her eyes. She pulls her father into an embrace and just holds him close,letting out some of the emotions she kept bottled in. She knew that this moment wasn't going to magically solve all her problems but she knew that this was a start. And she wasn't going to take this for granted.

"I love you, Dad."

Tonraq holds her a little tighter, "And I love you more."

* * *

Korra slipped her helmet on and fixed the straps on her gear, ready to start her sparring match. She could feel everyone's eyes on her from the side, patiently waiting for her to make the first move. Her eyes couldn't help but let her gaze linger on Asami, who stood between Tenzin and Katara with an encouraging smile on her face. Korra bit her lip at how Asami made her feel inside.

It had been weeks since they had confessed their feelings for each other, and every day brought something special into their lives. They had been taking things slow, exploring their feelings and getting closer with each passing day. Asami was everything Korra could ever want, everything she needed right now. And there wasn't any amount of time in the world for Korra to tell her how much she valued her. She owed Asami Sato her life.

With that in mind, Korra shoved away every ounce of doubt away and crouched defensively, ready to spar.

Once the Lotus guards gave her the okay, she strikes two fireballs in their direction followed by a fury of kicks. With little effort, they dodged her attacks and waited for her to strike once more. That annoyed Korra. They were treating her as if she was weak, and she was far from it.

"Attack!" Korra's stance grew firm. "I can take it."

Two of the guards shared a look before they all started racing towards her. She watched as the flames curved in her direction, and she grinned at how prepared she was. It was like she never left. A wall of flames emerged through her vision and Korra prepared herself to soar through it. But as she did, her heart immediately stopped at the sight before her.

It was Zaheer, having Asami in his clutches. Asami's body was limp as her eyes were rolling in the back of her head. Korra couldn't move an inch, her feet planted deeply into the ground. She couldn't save her. She couldn't save herself. She couldn't save anyone.

And then suddenly, surges of flames were coming at her at full speed. Korra's eyes widened as she barely had time to block the attack. The guards were relentless, sending more furies of attacks at her. She grunts in pain as she loses her footing, blindly sending back attacks. And as another fireball hit her, she finds herself on the ground with a sickening thud. Her back tensed up from the pain while Korra held herself up with the palm of her hands, struggling to catch her breath.

"Alright," Tenzin immediately made his way towards her. "The sparring match is over."

Korra closed her eyes, feeling her body quiver in fear, "Not again...not _again_."

"Korra!" Asami yelled, making her way towards her as well. "Are you alright?"

"Not again...not again!" She threw her helmet on the ground in frustration.

Everyone stopped in their tracks the moment Korra started yelling. Everyone was looking at her as if she'd lost her mind. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Korra, honey it's okay. You did nothing wrong."

Asami placed her hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "Don't touch me!" Korra screamed, with terror in her voice. She was so startled by her touch that she crawled back as far as she could. Asami tried to reach for her again, but Korra waved her off.

"Spirits, Asami, I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't realize that was you." She tried to shake it off with a laugh as if the moment never happened. She looked embarrassed, but none of that hid the pure fear she had seen in her eyes the second Asami's hand made contact with her. "I thought I was ready. And after all this time, I'm still not."

"These things take time, Korra," Tenzin tried to reassure her, but Korra was barely hearing any of it. "Being the Avatar can wait, you just need to focus on getting better."

She frowned. "But what about the Earth Kingdom? I've heard it's a mess out there."

"The situation has been stabilizing since Kuvira took charge."

Korra crossed her arms stubbornly, "That should be me out there fixing things. Not her. It's my job"

"I know you want to help, Korra." Asami gently cradled her face in her hands, forcing Korra to face her. "But everything is under control. I don't want you worried about that or anything else. I just want you to focus on getting better."

Tenzin nodded. "She's right. I just think you need to—"

Korra shook her head in Asami's hands, gently pushing her away. "I'm tired of being patient! I'm tired of being weak and I'm tired of feeling like I can't even do my own job! I don't need you to tell me what I need! Just leave me alone!"

Korra could feel her anger overwhelming her and she had to get away before it got any worse, before she took out on someone else she cared about. She walked away furiously from the pair, kicking her helmet in the process.

Asami's gaze burned a hole in her back as she felt a hold in her chest. Even on her worst days, Korra cared about people's feelings. Asami could see that her fuse was getting shorter and shorter. It was painfully clear that things weren't going to work themselves out. Asami had been trying to give Korra time, but nothing was changing. If she kept this up, she was going to alienate everyone. And that's exactly what she didn't need.

But before she could take a step, she felt a hand on her shoulder, revealing Katara.

"Leave her for now," Katara smiles sadly. "She needs to be alone right now."

"But I don't want to leave her alone right now," Asami whispers, watching the path Korra took back to the temple. "She needs me."

"I understand, better than anyone," Katara's expression grew more somber as if a faded memory reignited in her brain. "When Aang was recovering from his wounds, he would push me away as well. He thought that what he was going through was only about him, but he didn't know how it was affecting me and the others around him."

Asami turned towards her, brows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I was furious...I thought I had lost him forever, and I wanted to do nothing but get rid of that person who took him from me. He was my everything, and at the time I didn't know what he would come to mean to me. The thought of him being out of life at that moment..."

"It must've been difficult for you," Asami places her hands over hers, patting it sympathetically. "I know he only wanted to protect you from his mistakes."

"But his mistakes were mine to burden as well," Katara smiled wistfully. "We were a team, and I wasn't going to let him fall into that darkness alone. He wasn't going to push me away, not when we both needed each other more than ever."

"What are you saying, Katara?"

Katara places both of her hands on her shoulders and stares at her intently, "There will be challenges. There will come a time where your relationship is tested, and when that time comes, you must be ready for it. And you must be there for Korra no matter what. Because without you, she will certainly slip into that darkness alone."

"I won't let her. I promise."

Later at night, Asami walked into Korra's bedroom to find her curled up on her bed reading a handful of letters. She leaned against the frame of the doorway, watching her intently. Her hair was loose now, flowing freely down her back as she wore a silky blue robe that hugged onto her muscles and curves. Her reading light gave the room a soft glow, highlighting her features. She was, without a doubt, the most gorgeous, passionate, sexiest woman Asami had ever met, and Korra was making it harder to resist her.

"Hey," Asami greeted, watching Korra's eyes slowly met hers. "How are you feeling?"

"Like an idiot," Korra sighed, placing the letters on the nightstand beside her. "I should've known I wasn't ready."

"Don't think like that, Korra. You're still recovering from your injuries. Your body hasn't even fully healed. Katara told you to take it easy."

Her eyes narrowed, and Asami couldn't help but think she'd pushed her too far. "I'm fine, Asami. Besides, you have way too much to worry about with your company and everything to worry about little old me."

"Honey, you're the only thing I worry about."

She got defensive right away. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine. And, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I don't need someone to rescue me from anyone or anything. Now, if you don't mind, I want to finish these letters before I go to bed."

Korra leaned back against the pillows with her book in hand. Asami saw her wince for the briefest of seconds when she fluffed the cushions behind her. Her sparring match had taken a toll on her physically, but she refused to acknowledge it. Asami admired her commitment to show strength, she did. But, Asami knew Korra was barely holding it together inside. Asami wanted so badly for her to lean on her like she always used to. She never thought of Korra as weak. She was the strongest person she knew. But, nothing she said would convince her of that. Korra needed to feel it, believe it of herself.

"Korra, please talk to me. You can tell me anything. I'm here for you."

"I'm fine, Asami!" Korra snapped at her, throwing the letters to the ground. "Will everyone please stop telling me that?"

"No," Asami shook her head before making her way to Korra's side. "All this pent up anger isn't healthy. You keep pushing yourself over your limit like a maniac. But you're not dealing with what happened. You need to talk to someone."

"What, you think I'm going crazy now?"

"No, I don't think that," Asami tried to reassure her. "I just want you to deal with how you're feeling. You're burying it all so deep down inside, but it just keeps exploding out of you."

Her Korra was in there somewhere. But, Asami now knew that she'd never see her again unless Korra worked through her feelings instead of burying them under the stone wall she'd erected around her heart.

"Spirits, what happened, Asami? I almost, that's what happened! I was beaten to a pulp and nearly lost my senses and the ability to walk! It happened. There's nothing I can do to change it. I'm dealing alright! I'm not going to let anyone else walk all over me. Never again!"

"Honey, no one is trying to walk all over you. We all love you. You keep putting up this front like we're the enemy. We're not. You're snapping and yelling at the people who love you the most. This isn't you."

Korra sat on the bed, and her eyes cast down, "Yeah, well maybe I've changed."

Asami grabbed Korra's hands and placed them in her lap, "We all grow and change based on our experiences, Korra. But deep down, we're always who we were. Something horrible was done to you, and I hate that it's killed your spirit." Asami placed her hands on Korra's knees, and she didn't flinch at her touch this time.

"Why are you still here?" Korra whispered, tears threatening to leave her eyes. "Why are you putting up with me when I've brought nothing but misery in your life?"

Asami looked at her and just shook her head, smiling sadly. She cupped Korra's face in her hands and pressed their foreheads together, "You could never bring misery into my life, Korra. I just want to see you happy, mentally, and emotionally. I know you don't want to be weak. And I admire how brave you've been. But, you've got to let down some of those walls and deal with everything. And I could never leave you, even if I wanted to."

"Asami," Korra whispered, looking into Asami's eyes while holding her hands to her cheek. "I don't deserve you."

"You don't get to decide that."

As Korra stared into those emerald green eyes, she felt her heart flutter in ways she never imagined. It was as if everything became so clear to her at that moment. She needed Asami. She needed her more than anything in the world.

"What?" Asami asked as she rubbed the back of Korra's hand with her own.

Korra sat up a little to get a better look at her, "I don't know what I would do without you. You've held me together when I wanted more than anything to fall apart, and you care about me unconditionally. You are everything I want. Everything I need and not a day goes by that I don't feel grateful for the time I spend with you. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve your friendship, and I don't deserve your heart."

Asami leaned into her hand while Korra confessed her feelings for her. Her green eyes were full of hope and adoration. It looked as though she was processing a thousand things in her mind all at once.

"But I will do whatever it takes to be worthy of you because I love you"

Asami looked shocked for a moment while her breathing became heavy, "What?" She whispered.

"I love you, Asami Sato."

Tears were threatening to leave Asami's eyes as a small smile hit her lips, "You love me?"

"I do," Korra nodded her head slowly. "I can't live without you."

"Say it again," Asami whispered, slowly crawling into her lap.

"I love you," Korra's strong hands glided to her waist, pulling Asami close. "I love you so much."

Suddenly it felt like a huge weight was lifted off her chest. Asami was the most amazing woman on this entire planet and what Korra saw in her eyes made her even more determined to keep her. Asami was her saint. She couldn't stop her heart from loving her. It was too hard to fight this, so Korra wasn't going to.

"And I love you, Korra," Asami whispered gently, her hand caressing Korra's face. "More than anything. More than everything."

And suddenly, it all seemed so easy. Everything just seemed more comfortable, even breathing.

Korra places her hands on Asami's hips, her thumbs resting just above the waistband of her pants, beneath her blouse, skin impossibly soft beside the rough denim. She waits for Asami to protest, to say anything at all, but she's just staring up at Korra with those wide, green eyes, as if Korra holds the key to everything. As if Korra can make her understand.

Korra lifts Asami as if she weighs nothing, grinding her hips against hers. She places one palm flat against the center of Asami's chest as it rises and falls, heated fabric covering her thundering heart. Her hand slides down across Asami's breast, thumb deliberately drawing across her nipple, coming to rest back at her side. Korra's fingers splay across her ribcage as it expands and contracts. Asami's breathing has become ragged.

"Is this alright?" Korra whispers, tracing the line of her ribs as they move. Asami gasps on cue as Korra's thumb runs under her breast.

"Yes..."

With her other hand, she turns Asami's wrist, running a finger over the dark veins beneath the skin. Asami's thighs begin to tremble on either side of Korra, her eyes sliding closed, tongue sliding out over dry lips. Korra doesn't wait for a further invitation, one hand stilling Asami's shaking leg as the other reaches up to cup her face, kissing her soundly. Blazing, soft, fragile. Asami's hands move to Korra's chest, making her press into her touch. Korra pulls out of the kiss to allow Asami to breathe, the sound of her gasps resonating around them, filling the stillness of the garage. Korra has stopped breathing altogether, the scent of Asami too much for her razor-thin control.

Korra reaches between them, swiftly unbuttoning Asami's pants, dragging the zipper down as she claims Asami's mouth again. Asami arches sharply backward, her legs tensing against Korra's.

Korra slides one hand up underneath her blouse, dragging the cup of her cotton bra down, rolling her nipple in a way that causes Asami to groan and shift, to kiss her back more ferociously. Korra dips her hand, knuckles grazing against the zipper, pushing inside. She stills instantly, her fingers sliding into the incandescent heat of Asami. Sliding, scorching. There's a sheen of perspiration across Asami's skin, and she bucks up into Korra's hand, forcing her further inside. Slick, molten. So soft, too soft.

Korra kisses her jawline, her earlobe. Asami's voice is a song of groans and exhalations, as Korra slides and thrusts.

Asami wraps her arms around Korra's neck to pull her close, shaking and clenching, keening. Her head rolls back, exposing yet more of her pale throat. Korra kisses every inch, twists her wrist, her thumb skating and pressing. Their lips mashed together in soft kisses and they both sighed at the contact. They only released each other's lips when oxygen became necessary. Asami's body pressed into Korra's, and she groans softly in both pleasure and pain at the feel of Asami against her.

"Was that a good groan or a painful one," Asami teased, brushing her lips against her neck.

"Good," Korra sighed.

Korra's hands traveled down Asami's waist, their legs wrapped around each other's like a vice. Asami gently helped Korra out her robe and shirt before throwing it to the ground, never breaking their kiss. Asami climbed on top of her to get better access to whatever she desired. Korra didn't mind that. Asami's nails traced the muscles of her stomach as her breathing increased. Her hands suddenly stopped at an odd scar traced the circumference of her hip.

Asami let her fingers linger on Korra's hipbone, making her shiver a little, "You've been through so much..." She leans up to press small kisses among the bruises and small scars that littered Korra's body. Asami didn't pity her; she was accepting her.

Korra presses her lips against the base of Asami's neck as she unclasps her bra, letting her breasts spill out from them. Her hands wandered up to her bare back as Asami proceeded to mesh their bodies together. The feeling was incredible. She gasped softly as Korra's fingers slowly traced her nipples and arched into her strong hands.

"Are you sure about this?" Korra asked, a deep blush creeping across her cheeks.

"Yes, I'm sure," Asami said unwaveringly.

Carefully, Asami pushed Korra back onto the furry blanket and ran her hands along Korra's chest, before proceeding to make love under the soft glow of the moonlight.

* * *

"No," Korra mumbles in her sleep. "Stop please, no..."

Her skin was damp with sweat. Her brow was furrowed, and her hands fisted the comforter in a death grip. Asami leans over and brushes her wet hair from her face. "Shhhh, Korra. It's me. You're okay. You're safe now." Korra's subconscious mind must have recognized her because she instantly stilled in Asami's arms. She took a few calming breaths before opening her eyes. Asami expected to see fear, but instead, she looked embarrassed.

"Sorry about that," Korra said. "Must have been a bad dream," she added lamely.

"It's alright," Asami whispers before pressing a soft kiss to her chest. "You don't have to be sorry."

Korra just nods silently before letting her hands glide down Asami's bare back, tracing lazy patterns on her skin. The southern lights from her balcony were their only source of lighting, showing silhouettes of Asami's naked body brushing against Korra's as her long hair cascaded down her back . Last night was...spirits, it was perfect. Exhilarating even. It was the first time either of them had given themselves fully to someone else. They had trusted each other and reveled in their feelings for each other. It was a feeling that neither could describe.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Korra thinks about not saying anything at first, before she shrugs, "It's the same thing, really. Nothing new."

Asami nods her head against Korra's chest, wrapping her arms around her waist. They sit in silence for a few moments before Asami speaks again, "I've been thinking about my company, you know?"

"Oh?"

"I think it's about time I let someone else take over," Asami shrugs. "I don't know. I haven't given it much thought."

"Why would you do that? That's your family's company, your legacy. You can't just give that up to someone."

"My heart just wouldn't be in it," Asami stared up at the ceiling, rubbing Korra's stomach soothingly. "I wouldn't be focused on it as I should be. I would be too busy being worried about you."

"So, you would give up your entire family company, everything you've worked so hard to maintain because you're worried about me?" Korra couldn't believe what she was hearing. A part of her didn't want to believe.

"What?" Asami leaned up on her elbows to look down at Korra. "Korra, it's not a big deal. I can always oversee anything I need to and make sure everything is running smoothly."

"But..."

"Korra," Asami laughed softly, running a hand through her hair. "I love you, ok? Nothing is more important to me right now than making sure that you're getting better. Everything else can wait."

"You've already done so much for me, Asami," Korra shakes her head, holding Asami's hand to her cheek. "I don't want you to put your own life on hold for me."

Asami leans forward and presses her noses against Korra's, "You are all I'm focused on right now. We're a team. We stick together no matter what, right?"

Korra uses all of her effort to give her a smile before kissing her forehead, "Right."

Asami leans back into Korra and lays her head on her chest, quickly falling back asleep. But Korra couldn't do the same because all she could think about was how Asami was sacrificing everything in her life to make her happy. And she couldn't live with herself if she let it go any further.


	4. II.|Vectors to the Heavens.

For the second time in a long time, Korra had slept. Slept as she has never slept in her life. She opened her eyes with a sigh when she felt a weight on my chest as it rose and fell. She looked down and saw Asami's naked body resting on hers. For some strange reason, her mind and body were both shut down at the same time. That never happened. Last night was enough to make her forget any pain or any idea of her life. She had to have more of her because it was one of the most sensual and natural experiences of her life.

Korra loves Asami and wants her more than anything. And then she was shaken to her core by the most sexual adventure she had ever been on. It was something she never experienced, and something she would never forget. The way Asami said her name, the way her body looked on top of hers, the way her eyes rolled back into her head because of Korra, the way she dug her nails into her shoulders, it was all driving her insane. Asami had disintegrated Korra to ash and to have her like this was the most fulfilling feeling she had ever had.

As Korra held her close, her fingers began to dance across her skin, making indescribable patterns. She felt scars and old wounds bump against them and it made her heartbreak for Asami. Korra never noticed how much of a toll this had taken on her as well. The conversation they had last night lingered in the back of her mind, guilt creeping in her heart for what Asami was sacrificing for her. She was giving up her family business, her legacy, just to make sure Korra was getting better. She didn't deserve her, not for one moment.

Korra's arm was wrapped around Asami's tiny body and she brought another hand up and let it rest against her shoulder, which felt tense under Korra's touch. She was so soft against her and Korra had to remind herself that she was real. She shivered slightly to the feeling of a hand skimming slowly up and down her torso. Mindlessly, Korra's hand slid slowly down to Asami's thigh, and back up, down, and back, before resting it on her backside. Fully awake now, Asami rested her hand on Korra's cheek and gave her a soft smile. Smiling back, Korra leaned forward to kiss her lightly on the lips.

The kiss grew into something more primal, possessive. Their hands were roaming each other's bodies, exploring each other once more. Asami let her hand travel down to lightly run her fingers against her navel. Korra hissed and dug her hand into her hip before she pulled Asami to lay on top of her fully. Asami smiled wickedly as she looked down at Korra through a curtain of her hair. And without hesitation, she slid down her body and bucked her hips, earning a groan out of Korra.

"We should stop..." Asami said as she threw her head back and closed her eyes as the new sensation rolled over her.

"Say the word and I will."

Korra groans in pleasure at the feel of her, letting Asami straddle her while her hands roamed over her body. They had been going on like this for days, never having enough of each other. It was like they were each other's drug. It was as if they would die without the feel of each other.

"You're such a bad influence," Asami laughed before resting her head back on her chest. They laid there in silence, watching the sun slowly rise over the temples. Korra couldn't help but trace lazy patterns across her skin, feeling her softness bump across her fingertips. IN

"Korra?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me that nothing will change," Asami whispered, her head resting on Korra's shoulder. "Promise me we'll always be there for each other, and that when the time comes, we'll protect each other."

And it was like those words put a massive weight on her shoulders. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it was something behind Asami's words that made Korra vulnerable. She couldn't promise something that she had no control over. But she knew that it was her duty to protect her. It was her duty to make sure that she was secure and that she trusted her. Korra didn't want to make any more empty promises to anyone again, especially to Asami. But this time, she just had to make an exception. Asami was the only thing that mattered to Korra now, and if a promise was what she needed, then she would give it to her.

With that in mind, Korra lifted her chin and meshed their lips together before pulling her closer, "I promise. I love you."

"I know..." Asami grinned before closing her eyes, inhaling in everything that was Korra.

* * *

"So, have you been having any nightmares?" Katara asked as she kept her eyes closed beside her while they meditated.

"It comes and goes," Korra took a deep breath as she tried to control the flickers of flames that reside in the small candles. She was used to these types of sessions, where she would express what she was feeling to let these emotions out. Sometimes they helped, sometimes they didn't. But it was a work in progress, she couldn't deny that. "But...I've been getting better handling them."

"Oh," Katara pressed. "And how are you 'handling them'?"

"Actually, Asami's been helping me through them," Korra couldn't help but smile just at the thought of her. The impact this woman had on her, it was indescribable. She never wanted this feeling to go away.

"I see," Katara smiled as well. "Although I'm glad you're making progress, Asami will not always be there for you. You must not put your entire dependency on her."

Deep down, Korra knew she was right. Asami has been there for her through everything, but there was so much even she could take. She's already done so much for her, she didn't want to burden her with any more of her problems.

"I understand."

"Good. Now, concentrate."

And she did, steadying her breathing as she feels the small flicker of flames linger on her skin. Suddenly, she felt a familiar pull shift through her body, and she felt a cold shiver down her spine. Instantly, she whips her head behind her, and there he stood, the nightmare that would never leave her mind. The cause of her despair and misery. Korra winced in pain as she felt a headache arrive. Her breathing hitch slightly at the sight of him, her heart rate increasing. She instantly stands up and takes a few steps away from him.

"You're not real..." Korra shook her head, keeping her eyes closed. "You're...not here."

A wry smile hit Zaheer's lips, "I am?"

"I haven't seen you since-"

His figure strolled closer to her, "Oh, you need not remind me. It was one of our crowning moments together. But that was then, and this is now. I have a favor to ask."

"What do you want from me?" Korra breathed, the air slowly escaping her lungs.

Zaheer shook his head slightly, a rough chuckle brushing past his lips, "You don't look too well, Korra. You've been neglecting your health."

"I hate you!"

"You're dying, Korra. Slowly, painfully, silently," Zaheer dared took another forward, and Korra took one back. "Were you to die, so many things would be lost. The battle that emerged, the sound of her voice pleading for me to spare you, the screams of agony that followed, and the breath being snatched out of your body in an instant. That which binds us together would have been no more, and I would be loath to live in such a world. Which is why I must ask you this one favor..."

Korra clutched her head tightly, feeling his presence grow more robust, "Hold onto that hatred you feel for me, Avatar Korra. It will only make you stronger, strong enough to protect the ones that are still here. You have to live for your friends, your family, Asami..."

At that moment, she felt nothing but anger and hatred. She was seething with rage, months of pent up aggression building up and boiling inside of her. Unconsciously, she roared in anger and lodged a large fireball towards him with all her might, "Get away from me!"

And then he faded, his body turned into ashes. There was an eerie silence in the air, nothing to be heard but the heavy breathing coming from her. She felt a trickle of sweat run down her face, her headache getting a little weaker by the moment.

"Please..."

"Korra!"

Her eyes opened to the feel of a hand running through her hair. She felt cold, sweat sticking to her skin as she laid down. It only took her a few moments to realize that she was looking at Asami's green eyes boring into her own. Her body felt frigid, weak. She didn't know what was going on. Her surroundings slowly started to come out of the haze and into a clear view, revealing that she was now in her bedroom, resting on her bed.

"Wha...What happened?"

"You had a panic attack, Korra," Katara came into view, examining her body with a curious gaze. "You really had us worried back there..."

"I don't..." Korra shook her head, feeling the blistering headache come back. "I don't know what came over me."

"Don't think too hard about it, darling," Katara patted her shoulders. "These types of things happen, you shouldn't let it bother you."

Korra lifted herself up and placed her hands on her knees, trying to regain control of her breathing, "I thought I was getting better, but I'm not. I'm only getting worse."

"Don't say that," Asami leaned closer and rested her head on the side of Korra's. "You're doing everything you can to get back in shape. No one is blaming you or rushing you to get better. We just want what's best for you."

"I appreciate that. I really do," Korra took a deep breath through her nose. "But I'm holding you back, I'm holding everyone back by having you constantly worry about how I'm doing."

"Korra..."

"I can't stop seeing it," Korra shook her head, her body starting to shake a little. "I can't get that picture out of my head no matter how hard I try. It's killing me, it kills me. I can barely go a day without losing my mind. And I just can't accept the fact that maybe... maybe I'll never be the Avatar I once was. I keep letting everybody down, I keep failing the world over and over again, and with every passing moment, I keep losing myself further down the line."

"You could never truly lose yourself," Katara sat beside her. "No matter how lost you may seem right now, your true self sleeps, waiting for you to awaken it again."

She wanted to listen to what they were saying, more than anything. But they didn't get it, no one did. No one could ever understand what was possibly running through her mind right now. There was this feeling in the pit of her heart as if there was an empty void there. She's never felt detached in her life, so dull and lifeless. She wondered if that feeling would ever go away, and how long it would take for her to find herself again. It was starting to look hopeless.

"I need some space," Korra stood and wobbled her way out of her bedroom.

Asami got up to follow her but was instantly stopped by Katara's hand, "Let her go. Give her time to process this."

"The longer I let her do that, the further she drifts away from me," Asami sighed, looking down at her clasped hands. "I just...I care about her too much to watch her suffer like this."

"Korra's fighting a battle that only she can fight," Katara sighed, placing a supportive hand on her lap. "There's only so much you can do, Asami."

"I'm not letting her fight this alone," Asami shakes her head, her resolve strong. "She needs me, and until she orders me away, I'm not abandoning her."

And with that in mind, she stands up and tries to find Korra in a hurry.

* * *

Asami quickly finds Korra, taking in the pale moonlight by the waterfall. Senna told her this was where she would be, and it was a nice spot. It was far away and secluded from the town, with plenty of privacy. Spirits, she's beautiful. That's what Asami tells herself as she watches her from a distance. Korra notices she's there but doesn't speak first. She wanted to give Asami that chance.

"Your mother told me I'd find you here," Asami says calmly, slowly approaching her.

"Here I am," Korra sighs in defeat, feeling Asami sit next to her by the edge of the waterfall, their knees slightly touching. Asami's head was leaning on Korra's shoulder, watching the moon shine over the tranquil water once more. It was nice, relaxing even. They were so comfortable with each other, so relaxed and at peace. It has been so long since Korra has felt anything like this. "Sorry about that...I just..."

"You don't need to explain. In fact, we don't have to talk about it at all."

"Really?" Korra asked in slight surprise.

"I know these questions must annoy you, and I'm not here to do that. I want to take your mind off that for a while."

"How do you suppose you do that?"

Suddenly, Asami stood up and began to suddenly strip, making Korra's eyes widen in slight fear.

"What are you doing?" Korra asked her, brow raised in slight confusion.

She unbuttoned her jacket with a shrug and a small grin on her face, "Going for a swim. We could both let loose a bit."

"It's not exactly swimming weather, Asami."

"Then we'll just have to keep each other warm then, right?" She teased, moving down to her pants. She had on small underwear, but they did very little to hide not only how perfectly in shape she was, but also how well endowed. And once they came off following her bra, Korra's heart completely stopped. She looked back at Korra like she was considering something before suddenly, with a smirk, her body ran to the dock and sprung into motion leaping into the water with a gigantic splash. Korra stood on the shore, feeling a little awkward.

Asami broke the surface again, glistening and perfect. She waded over closer to Korra. "Well, are you coming in?" Korra hated to admit it to herself, but she found this amusing. She was so carefree and headstrong about almost everything she did. She had a way of making her feel the same way. Honestly, she was great for making her feel something at all these days.

Korra huffed in defeat and surrendered. She peeled off her shirt and pants, kicking off her shoes and socks. As she stripped down to her underwear as well, Asami began crouching in the water, just staring at her. Korra sighed before jumping in, feeling the cold water surround her body. She quickly swam back to the surface only to feel Asami's small frame behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I told you it was nice," Asami whispered, brushing her lips against the skin of Korra's back.

"It's not bad," Korra whispered to her, turning around slowly to face her. Their faces were so close she could feel the heat from her breath. Asami's lips were inches from hers, her upper ones barely brushing against Korra's. Korra couldn't help but wrap her arms around Asami's waist to pull her closer. All Korra could think about was this moment, and her face in the moonlight, and her inescapable beauty. She watched as her lips turned into a small grin as they heard the music blare loudly from the city. It was a lovely song; it made them even more at ease with each other, more comfortable.

"You're..." Korra breathed through her nose, her grip growing an inch tighter.

"I'm what?" Asami reached up to touch her face, and their eyes met. Korra's blue eyes stared deep into her green ones, and her heart started to pound. She leaned in to brush a kiss along Korra's jawline, cheek, and the corner of her lips as the slow, deep burn spread throughout her body.

"Helping," Korra whispered while letting her wound her fingers in her hair to pull her impossibly closer. "This is nice."

"I know," Asami grinned, dragging her fingers across the apex of her breasts. "I told you I was here to help."

Korra tried and failed to suppress a shiver as Asami drew a finger up her back, across her shoulders, and then down her arm, before coming to rest in the space between her thumb and pointer finger. Korra remained still as Asami traced the faded diagonal scar that lay there, up and down. She knew the question was coming, and she wasn't surprised when a second later, she took a deep breath and asked what was on her mind.

"Korra," she whispered in a comforting tone. "How did you get this scar?"

He smiled faintly, holding onto the hand that laid on the faded scar.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Korra's nose brushed against hers as they continued to stay in each other's naked embrace. She took in a deep breath, letting her hand travel to Asami's bare lower waist.

"Knife wound in the Equalists battle," Korra said quickly, practically forcing the words out of her mouth. "Nothing major."

Asami smiled weakly before glancing down at Korra's hand, still clasped firmly in her own. She lightly ran her thumb over the faded scar. There'd been a reason Asami started with that particular scar. It was the smallest one on her. Judging by the scars that littered Korra's body, she doubted that was the worst of it. She had wanted to start slow, ease them both into it, and start in the shallow end of the murky pool.

She remained silent, unable to come up with a response. Asami moved her eyes onto a white circular scar just below her shoulder. She touched it, feeling the bump under her fingertips.

"Electric burn," Korra said quietly. "Another gift from them."

Asami hummed and leaned forward and kissed the scar lightly. Next, her fingers found a long white gash on Korra's shoulder. She stroked it softly, following the contours of the raised flesh.

"Zaheer..."

Asami followed her fingers with soft butterfly kisses, trying to remove the pain. Korra's breath hitched with each touch of her lips. Asami pulled back and looked at her, absorbing the pain in her eyes. They stood in front of each other, naked, bared, and vulnerable. Korra could see her scars as well. Scars that weren't as visible as hers but still aches deep inside her.

Asami stepped forward again and pressed her breasts against Korra's, enjoying how her wet skin felt hot against her own. Asami's hands slipped around her rib cage and skimmed up her back until they found another long ridge of scar tissue she traced with her fingertips.

"Spirits," Korra murmured as she stared down at her, attempting to look at her eyes, which she pointedly avoided.

Asami nodded in understanding, pulled Korra's hand up to her lips, and laid a gentle kiss over the scar before resuming tracing it with her thumb. "You survived it all. That's all that matters.."

"I suppose," Korra said, resting her chin on the top of Asami's head. Once again, they lapsed into silence, though this one was not nearly as tense as the first. They stood still as Korra stroked her hair, her back, her arms, slowly easing her body's tension.

"Can I ask you something?" Asami whispered, her breath brushing against Korra's soft lips once more. Slowly, but reassuringly, she nodded. "Can you please kiss me now?"

Korra didn't give her a verbal response. She just lifted her chin and meshed her lips against Asami's in a sensual kiss. Her free hand cradled her head, her fingers in her hair, twisting and knotting as their kissing grew more passionate. Korra's lips moved hungrily across Asami's jaw, down to the hollow of her throat, and lingered on her neck, where she was sure she could feel the blood pounding in her veins. Her lips were open as she kissed the hollow scar that resided on Asami's collar bone and chest.

Korra's hand had moved from her hair to her neck, softly stroking her skin with her fingertips, down across her shoulder, then brushing back to her throat. Her lips moved back up to meet hers as her hand slowly drifted down the front of her slender body. Down to her quivering stomach, and then slowly back to her throat. Maddeningly slow. And back down again. Exploring, testing, and testing herself.

A fresh chill ran down Asami's spine, leaving her body ablaze. She ached for Korra's touch, her fingertips leaving blazing trails across her skin. The surprisingly warm, black water surrounding them neither warmed them up nor cooled them down, but it didn't matter. They were too lost in each other to care.

Asami noticed that Korra's breathing had changed, faster still, and her kisses slowed in urgency. She could tell that she was thinking, deciding.

"I trust you," Asami whispered in the night air. "I love you." She ran a hand down her arms, feeling her wet skin beneath her fingertips, the tight muscles, and tendons beneath the skin, and she rested her hand on hers as it moved slowly across her stomach. Korra stared at Asami for a moment, and she watched the hunger building in her eyes. Korra leaned in to kiss her again and whispered against her lips.

"And I love you," and she crashed her open mouth against hers. Their kissing was fevered as Korra gathered Asami in her arms and wrapped her legs around her waist, while never breaking the kiss. She carried her towards the shore with ease, their bodies never separating. Asami melted into the kiss, letting Korra dictate the pace. They sat down on the soft blanket, Asami straddling her lap as she held her close by the neck. She could feel Korra's warmth against her hand while she attacked her body with untamed passion. She didn't mind letting her hands explore every inch of her body. She was hers after all.

Korra placed gentle kisses along Asami's scarred collarbone and traveled to her breasts. She caressed and kneaded them gently, worshipping them. Asami moaned in ecstasy which was muffled when Korra brought her mouth back to hers and dug her hands firmly into Asami's hair.

"Korra..." Asami whispered her name urgently as she felt her lips on her neck. Their movements became frantic. Korra thinks she said something back, but she couldn't tell. She felt the muscles in her stomach tighten, and as much as she didn't want to give in, she couldn't help it. There was no way they could take this slow — not this time. Light flashed behind Korra's closed eyes as she erupted violently, grunting into Asami's bare shoulder and grabbing onto her back to hold her close.

They rode out their orgasms together. Exhausted, they both moaned and collapsed onto the warm blanket. Asami crawled over a little and laid her head against Korra's chest, allowing herself to catch her breath. They rested for a moment; her naked skin pressed tightly against Korra's. The blanket was draped loosely over their midsections; her head still rested on Korra's chest while her leg was tangled between. Korra's breathing was slow and deep, though she remained awake. She looked beautiful, peaceful, and content. Asami couldn't help but smile, thinking about how wonderful it felt to wake up in her arms. She snuggled closer to her, breathing in her scent, letting her bare skin siphon the body's heat. Asami couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped her lips as her hand casually traced Korra's face patterns. A part of her wished they could stay, just like this, forever.

She felt Korra's warm arms wrap tightly around her as they both stared at each other. They would rest, gaze into each other's eyes, and hold one another. A touch would then turn into a caress, a caress into a kiss, and start all over again. They were insatiable, and as a result, they were spent.

Asami looked at Korra curiously for a moment before breaking the silence, "I know this may come off strange, but... what's it like being the Avatar?"

Korra thought about her question for a moment before shrugging her shoulders a bit, "It certainly wasn't what I thought it would be, that's for sure. It's like...you have the entire world on your shoulders, and no matter what decision you make, people will either hate you for it or love you for it. You can't have one without the other."

"Do you regret it?"

"It's kind of hard to regret something you didn't choose, you know?"

"But if the choice had been yours. If you had the chance, what would you have done instead?" Asami leaned closer and decided to tease her. "A poet?"

Korra looked at her for a moment as she chuckled at her remark, "I'll have you know that I've graced many papers with my talent." They shared a laugh before Korra's expression grew serious. "But if I ever dreamed of being something other than the Avatar, it was too long ago for me to remember."

Asami sighed as she ran a hand through Korra's hair soothingly. Korra took that as the opportunity to ask her a few questions as well, "What about you? What did you want to do growing up?"

Asami lets out a soft laugh, "Believe it or not, but I wanted to sing."

Korra didn't respond with a remark. She just looked at her intently, letting her words wash over her, "My mother would teach me how to play instruments every day when I got home from school. She had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard in my life. She was why I wanted to sing; she was also why I wanted to become a mother to a child of my own. Someday."

"You wanted children?"

Asami looked at her hands and sighed deeply, "I just...I dreamed of becoming important to someone."

"Hmm," Korra mumbled, feeling her eyes grow heavier. She wrapped an arm back around Asami's waist and pulled her closer. Asami noticed her tiredness and decided to tease her once more.

"Am I boring you, Avatar Korra?"

Korra opened one eye and grinned sleepily, "Not at all," She closed her eyes again and rubbed her hand up and down Asami's bare back, "I've been at this crossroads for quite some time now. I've been at the lowest point of my life, and I didn't think there would be an end to it until I met you. And now..." She sighs sleepily before whispering. "You're important to me."

"I know," Asami kissed her forehead. "I just wish I could take all of your pain away."

Korra's eyes opened fully as she stared at Asami for a moment, a sudden thought running through her mind, "Run away with me." She says suddenly.

That caught Asami off guard, "What?"

Korra rested on her elbows and looked at her with a gaze filled with seriousness, "Leave with me, tomorrow."

"Korra, slow down. What are you talking about?"

Korra sat up fully and looked up at the moonlight with a lost gaze, "I've lost a part of myself, Asami. I might not ever be the same Avatar I was before, and that's alright. But I can't stay here and continue to suffocate like this. I can't keep letting these things break me into a shell over and over again. I need to leave, I need to find myself and remember who I am." She looked over her shoulders and placed a gentle hand on Asami's knees. "But I don't want to do this without you. Come with me, please."

Asami looked into her eyes, and she saw how much she needed this. Korra wanted to do everything in her power to give the world the Avatar they deserved, but she was being held back. Korra didn't want to admit it but a part of her was selfish. She knew that Asami was also holding her back in some way, but she needed her. Nothing in the world was more important to her than Asami. Korra loves Asami, and Asami loved her too. There was nothing they wouldn't do for each other, and this was no different.

"Of course," Asami grabbed her hand and brushed a kiss against her knuckles. "I'm with you, Korra. Always."

Korra's heart fluttered at her words as she squeezed the flesh of her hips with her hand. She couldn't believe this was happening, that Asami was real. She had altered Korra in such a short amount of time, and even though it didn't make sense rationally, her heart knew what it wanted. Korra had to have her in every way possible because she might die if she didn't. She rested her hand against Asami's cheek for a moment before laying her head beside hers, finally resting side by side.

* * *

"Promise me you'll be safe," Senna asked, looking at her daughter with teary eyes.

"I will, Mom," Korra smiled softly as she pulled her in her arms, followed by her father. Naga bumped her head against them, comforting her parents. As soon as the morning arrived, Korra quickly packed up her things with Asami's help. She couldn't believe that she was doing this, that she was going on a self-discovery journey with the woman she loved by her side. Of course, her parents were understanding, along with Katara. This was something she needed, and they would support her always.

"You're strong, Korra," Tonraq said, placing a fatherly kiss on her crown. "Never forget that you can get through anything."

"I won't, I promise."

Asami watched the scene with Katara by her side, a large bag lodged over her shoulders.

"Are you sure about this, Asami?" she asked her. "This journey...it will be a test for both of you. You must be ready for what's to come."

"I am," Asami said solemnly. "Nothing could keep me away."

Katara nodded respectfully and patted her shoulder in support, "Then I wish you both good fortune, and pray that you two stay safe."

"Don't worry," Asami looked at Korra as she packed the large sailboat with Naga following close behind. "We'll be looking out for each other. We always do."

With another wave of goodbye, Korra moved the sailboat and they were off, voyaging into the sea. Korra watched her home slowly disappear and a small weight left her shoulders as she let out a deep breath. She shivered slightly when she felt Asami's soft lips brush against her neck and a hand intertwining with hers.

"You okay?" Asami whispered as Korra slowly turned to face her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Better than fine."

"Really?" Asami asks in a teasingly disbelieving tone as she runs a hand along Korra's jawline, "You don't seem fine."

Korra leans in so close that their noses were almost touching, "Allow me to convince you."

Then she kisses her. Asami smiles against her lips, holds her face in her hands, and revels in the feeling of Korra's weight over her. She sighs when she pulls back eventually and rests her head on her shoulder as Korra's arm wraps around her waist. Korra couldn't help but smile at how relieved she was at that moment. She thinks it's a bit selfish to feel this way, but it's times like this that make it all seem worth it. It was all worth it just for these small moments- for this feeling- with Asami.

Naga lets out a loud howl as Korra and Asami look out at the neverending sea, prepared for whatever’s ahead of them.


End file.
